Xingke Yan
Xingke Yan (厳 星刻, Yan Shinkū) is the founder and Chief Executive of PSICOM, as well as the leader of its elite fighting force—the Four Holy Swords. He is renowned far and wide across Soul Society and Hueco Mundo as the''' Legendary Dark Knight''' (伝説の魔剣士, Densetsu no Makenshi) for his extraordinary talent and skill with the blade. Xingke was also formerly a prominent member of the Gotei 13, active mostly during the First Shinigami-Quincy War and the period afterwards, and had served, throughout different parts of his career, as the 9th Seat of the 1st Division; 5th Seat of the 8th Division; and Liutenant of the 10th Division.'' Appearance Xingke is a tall, slender, and mild-featured man with fair skin and a lean built. He has green eyes and brown spiky hair that frame both sides of his face. He is noted to possess a youthful appearance, despite his considerable age. Xingke's attire consist of a dark grey western-style suit with matching shoes, a white shirt and a crimson red scarf. He is also shown wearing a pair of thin and frameless glasses, which he is shown to remove only in the rarest of occasions. As a shinigami, he wore the standard Shihakushō of the Gotei 13—complete with a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Personality History Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Xingke is considered by many to be one of the most powerful swordsmen of his generation, and arguably one of the greatest Zanjutsu practitioners that the Gotei 13 and Shinigami Academy had ever produced. His fighting style is described as being "insanely aggressive" — relying mostly on a combination of power, strength, and speed to overwhelm his opponents. During battle, Xingke is shown to be always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, whilst also relying on amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, to evade the incoming attacks of the opposition. Xingke is shown to be highly vertasile in his application of this form of combat, capable of moving at incredibly high speeds and rain strong blows from all directions — the front, the sides, overhead, or behind — by peforming powerful and quick spinning attacks whilst jumping and attacking through the air. *'Iaido' (居合道, Way of Iai): a specific style of kenjutsu associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking and cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Xingke's mastery of this type of swordplay is such that he is able to strike with exceptional speed and precision to the extent that he is capable of inflicting lethal blows on his opponent without staining the blade with blood. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Whilst favoring the use of his Zanpakutō, Xingke has also proven himself to be an extremely accomplished Hakuda combatant, with advanced knowledge and skill in various types of martial arts and techniques. His fighting style is shown to be powerful, strong, firm, and aggressive, utilizing speed, agility and brute strength to shatter the opponents' defenses. With the aid of his Resurrección, Xingke is able to incorporate his Zanpakutō's flames into his strikes, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. Shunpo Expert: Xingke has shown remarkable skill in the art of Shunpo, being able to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye, appearing and disappearing at an incredible rate, as though he was teleporting. In battle, he is shown to possess deceptively great agility and reflexes, being capable of effortlessly avoiding incoming attacks at point-blank range consecutively with relative ease. Kidō Expert: Despite rarely seen using it, Xingke is a highly adept Kidō practitioner, being able to cast low and mid-level spells with formidable power. Well-versed in the Eishōhaki (詠唱破棄, "Incantation Abandonment") and Nijū Eishō (二重詠唱, "Twofold Incantation") techniques, he is capable of executing diverse and complex spells in quick succession to devastating effect. Xingke is also a prolific practitioner of the Kōjutsu Eishō (後述詠唱, "Spoken-After Incantation") technique, which he only uses for the most demanding of spells. Immense Spiritual Pressure: as a Liutenant of the Gotei 13, Xingke possessed a considerable amount of spiritual energy, which increased tenfold following his acquisition and mastery of Bankai. As a Visored, he is known for possessing tremendous spiritual power, which, when exerted, manifests itself in the form of a powerful white aura. Hollowfication Power Augmentation: *'Cero' (セロ, Sero): *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Zanpakutō Amaterasu (天照, Illuminating Heaven): while in its sealed form, Amaterasu resembles a regular katana with a white hilt, a black scabbard, and a golden cross-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around Xingke's belt in an iaidō style over his right hip, in order to allow him to easily draw it with his left hand. Shikai: Amaterasu's release command is "destroy the enemy with the Flames of Heaven" (天よりまい降りて敵をほろぼ, ten yori mai orite teki o horobose). In its released state, Amaterasu transforms into what is best described as a longsword with a shimmering, single-edged, silver blade. It exhibits a black guard, which extends only the back of the blade. : Shikai Special Ability: Amaterasu is a Fire-Type Zanpakutō, granting its master the ability to produce and control powerful flames from any part of its blade, which can be used both in melee combat and as a ranged form of offense. Due to its ability to summon and wield''' Rainbow Fire, Amaterasu is considered to be amongst the most beautiful Zanpakutō in Soul Society, and arguably one of the most powerful Fire-Type Zanpakutō to have ever existed, being second only to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's '''Ryūjin Jakka. *'Red Fire ' (レッドファイア, Reddo Faia): *'Orange Fire ' (オレンジファイア, Orenji Faia): *'Yellow Fire' (イエローファイア, Ierō Faia): *'Green Fire' (グリーンファイア, Gurīn Faia): *'Blue Fire' (ブリューファイア, Burū Faia): *'Indigo Fire '(インジゴファイア, Injigo Faia): *'Purple Fire' (パープルファイア, Pāpuru Faia): Bankai: Entei Amaterasu '(炎帝天照, ''Flame Emperor Illuminating Heaven): *'''Ethereal Form: *'Rainbow Fire' (レインボーファイア, Reinbō Faia): Resurrección: Ragnarök (ラグナロク, Ragunaroku): Its release command is "exhaust this foe with your Inferno" (かの敵をやきつくせ, ka no teki o yaki tsukuse) *'Cero Ultima' (セロ・アルテマウ,'' sero arutema''): *'Enkai '(炎戒, Flame Commandment): *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Vast Spiritual Pressure': Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa): *'Cero Omega '(セロ・オメガウ,'' sero omega''): *'Dai Enkai' (大炎戒, Grand Flame Commandment): *'Overwhelming Spiritual Power': Trivia Quotes